Pleasantries
by Sara8
Summary: A morning like any other, with undertones of things that have been and things to come. K&B, post-"What You Leave Behind"


Pleasantries by Sara Codes: DS9, K, B, PG Summary: Just a morning like any other. With undertones. Takes place a few years after "What You Leave Behind."  
  
  
  
"Colonel, what can I do for you?" He is surprised to see her. Unless there is something wrong, and then surprise turns to apprehension.  
  
"Relax, doctor. I'm just making rounds this morning." She smiles, appreciative of his concern and attention. Until she looks around and sees sickbay is empty except for them, a nurse and a science officer. "Quiet morning?"  
  
"It makes up for the exceptionally busy night." He hopes that her statement doesn't unduly influence the rest of the day, even if he should know better. In fact, if he put part of his mind to it, he could probably calculate the number of casualties to be expected, within about seven percent. He could, but he prefers to be surprised. Things are usually less depressing that way. "Nothing major overnight, but more minor incidents than usual. Two patients from an engineering accident, several minor injuries from a skirmish at Quark's, two holodeck mishaps, three sick children, one false labour..."  
  
She tunes out at this point, bored. She usually skips the list of minors when she reads the medical reports. Not that she'd ever tell him that. He probably puts the same amount of detail into their completion as he does into microsurgery.  
  
"Oh, and a message from the O'Briens."  
  
Hoping she didn't miss anything that would require her attention, she moves on to this piece of information.  
  
"Really? How are they? I haven't heard from them since, well, since, Yoshi's last birthday."  
  
This surprises him. He would have thought they kept in closer contact, especially after everything they went through.  
  
"Miles has been asked to accept a shipboard position, which he refused. The Academy was pleased but I doubt anyone else was. Keiko thinks he misses being in space. He says, though, he will never do that to their family again."  
  
She nods gently, but knows that he really doesn't miss space that much; he misses his station.  
  
He continues, "Keiko received a major grant to research early hybrids. She'll be busy, but will be able to stay at home. Molly's doing splendidly, the apple of her father's eye as always. She starts secondary school in a few months. Can you believe that? And Kirayoshi's growing like a weed and doing very well at school. Not that we would expect anything different." He smiles, expecting her to smile, too. "And, they said they're planning on coming for a visit, perhaps once the kids finish school this year."  
  
News from people who should be here feels strange to her. It's good they're coming for a visit so that Yoshi won't be taller than her the next time they get together. "I should send them a message sometime. I'm sure Miles is anxious to hear about how his reactors are doing without him." And that's always easiest to talk about.  
  
Well, the top engineers so far have been no match for his years of experience. He'll probably be horrified by the state of operations when he comes back. "I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."  
  
"That reminds me. I got a short note from Jake. His newest job is going well, but he misses home. He's hoping he and Madlen, his fiancée, will be able to come for a visit soon."  
  
"Yes. Ezri said something of the sort. But it doesn't sound like a date's been set for the wedding yet."  
  
This is the part where her heart breaks for the man who, to her, will always be a boy. "I think he wants to wait for his father to get back."  
  
He doesn't say that he hopes Jake won't always put his life on hold for his father.  
  
At that moment, a Bajoran security guard comes in with an officer from a visiting ship who has obviously had some difficulties with a plasma manifold. They both are thankful for the distraction.  
  
"Nurse Jabara," he says to the back of the room. "Colonel..." He glances at the door.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Doctor. I should be getting back to ops anyways. Don't forget about the briefing at 1600." Not that he, genetic marvel, ever would.  
  
She walks out, the noise of the promenade shocking but not unexpected. It's not like going through the security reports with Odo, but it'll do for now.  
  
**the end**  
  
  
  
Notes: Molly's age is based on her last established age, not the year when she was born. Strange I know. 


End file.
